


Ledger Wiped Clean

by sapphowasanangel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Brucenat - Freeform, F/M, First work - Freeform, I’ll add more tags as I go, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Other, They deserved better, brucenat is endgame, i miss them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphowasanangel/pseuds/sapphowasanangel
Summary: basically what would’ve happened if Nat put two and two together and realized one of them wasn’t coming back from Vomir.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Ledger Wiped Clean

**Author's Note:**

> be nice this is my first work on ao3 and I haven’t written fanfiction in years. this is just a little oneshot because Bruce and Natasha deserved way better

•

Bruce looked down at the projector that hadn’t left his hand in the 30 minutes he’d had it. It was a small thing, one that looked absolutely tiny in his giant palm, yet it contained the most important message he’d ever received. 

He pressed the button, wanting to hear her voice again..

Natasha Romanov came into view. Sitting at her desk, hands folded tight together as she came to meet his eyes.

“Hey, big guy. If you’re seeing this, you’re probably crying your big brown eyes out”. She smiled, softly, in a way that you could tell she hadn’t done much smiling the last five years. 

Her smile fell.

“It wasn’t that hard to figure out. Thanos left Vormir with the stone but without his daughter, that wasn’t a coincidence.. So I talked to Nebula about it. She confirmed my fears, ya’ know.”

...

“Which sucks, I was sorta looking forward to seeing everyone again. It’s kinda funny, I’ve been working so hard to bring them back, and then I off myself the first chance I get.” She laughed, a false, faraway laugh, before she sighed, “It’s not really funny, is it? I’m gone.”

...

“Enough jokes. Bruce.. I left this message for you because there’s some things I’ve been meaning to say for seven years.”, She took a deep breath, exhaling slowly.

...

“Bruce, I’m sorry. For everything. For betraying your trust and pushing you into that hole on Slovakia. For taking away your choice.. For not being able to be honest with you until I’m dead. For bringing you into this mess from the start.”

“Sometimes, when there was a brief moment of peace while we were on the run, I wondered how life would have changed, how I would’ve changed, if I never went to retrieve you in the very beginning. I wouldn’t have fallen in love with you, that’s for damn sure.”

...

“Well, I said it.. it’s kinda too late for that, isn’t it, Doc?”

“Those two years you were gone felt like a lifetime. I tried looking for you, but I never found anything. Which makes sense, considering the Hulk was off being a gladiator on a different planet.”

Natasha tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, staring off as if she was reminiscing about something.

“I hope you weren’t as sad as I was about our failed relationship. I’m honestly happy you were able to move on. Plus, can you imagine introducing the formidable Black Widow as your girlfriend? People would lose their shit”

“Hopefully, they won’t even know who I am.”

...

“Look at that Doc, I said am. I can’t say that anymore, now can I? Kind of hard to think about. This time tomorrow, I’ll be dead. I’m not even letting Barton have the option, he has a family to come home to. I can’t complete with that.. I never had the option to.”

She swiped at the tears that slipped down her face, mourning the children she never got to have. Bruce could see how the last five years had worn her down. Had she always looked this tired?

“I wouldn’t trade it for a million years, though. I’ve spent five years wondering why I deserved to live. Trillions lost their lives and I was lucky enough to be spared? After what I’ve done? Now I finally know why I survived then...”

She grinned, “Knowing my life is going to bring them all back? It’s no contest.. actually I haven’t felt this alive in five years, Bruce.”

...

“It’s like my final atonement. It’s the reason I’ve lived this long, through all the crazy shit we’ve been through. It all comes down to this.”

“It’s been fun though. Watching us become more than a team. More than friends. Closer to a family then I’ve ever gotten.” 

...

She seemed to look directly at him as she said, “I’m so proud of you Bruce. You’re finally happy with yourself. You’re finally at peace. I’m beyond happy that you’ve finally come to terms with yourself. Watching you move on, watching you learn to love yourself wholeheartedly, it’s been my favorite pastime over the years..”

...

“I’m thankful that I got to be apart of your life, Bruce. If I ever had to get my heartbroken by someone, I’m glad it was you. You turned into such a big part of my life and I hate that I have to leave you behind”

...

“I hate that I’m leaving all of you behind, actually. I thought about it. What this means. All I’ve wanted to do was bring everyone back, but now that I know I’d never see it happen, it’s different. It doesn’t change what I’m going to do, but it did make me think a lot more about our situation. About the stones.”

“Bruce.. it has to be you. You have to snap your fingers. The radiation that the stones give off is mostly gamma radiation. You’re the only one that would survive, and I don’t want anyone else to die. I’m so sorry Bruce, I’m asking you to complete yet another herculean task for me, but it has to be done.”

Natasha let herself cry freely now, tears streaming quietly from her face as she smiled a teary, content smile. A smile of acceptance.

“I never believed in fate until I became apart of this team.. My entire life has lead me to this moment.. and you. Our lives were forever changed when we met each other. I genuinely trust that it was always meant to end this way. In whatever timeline, whatever life, it’s always been you.”

“It would be kinda poetic if I liked poems.. in the end, we both are kinda going to end up saving the universe from what Thanos did to it.”

...

“Well.. I don’t know how to finish this. I said everything I needed to say. The only thing I haven’t said yet is.. goodbye.” Natasha let out a breath before giving her final smile of the video.

“If what I said is true, and we were always destined for this.. I’m glad it was you Bruce.”

Bruce watched as she reached over to turn off the camera.

Then she was gone..

Her words echoed in his head. Everything she’d ever said to him cycling through his brain.

With all the words in the English dictionary, he still couldn’t find the best way to say goodbye.

She was his bestfriend. She was his second and last love. There were so many things he wanted to say, yet the only words he could find were uttered with a sardonic grin.

“We definitely missed our window this time, Nat.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really wished they had gotten the ending they had deserved oh my goddd


End file.
